Wonderland 2
by HeatherLisa7
Summary: Wonderland is going to be revisited but this time not by Alice but by someone dear to her. All Characters/OC
1. Chapter 1

Wonderland

Little Mackenzie of the age of eight laid down in her large light blue bed, blue was everywhere, the pillows, the sheets and the blanket. Even the headboard with stickers of princesses and castles was blue. Mackenzie's mother, Alice came in, she had beautiful blonde curls, Mackenzie took after her father, Johnathan, who had dark chocolate brown hair. Alice smiled and brought her the same book; she held it to her chest and sat down beside Mackenzie, who was already laying down.

"Hello mother," said Mackenzie in her small voice with a British accent.

Alice opened the book, "I wrote another chapter. I know you'll enjoy it."

"Oh yes mother, I always enjoy your stories," said Mackenzie, "I wish they were real though. I would stay in Wonderland forever."

Alice's smile faltered for one second and then she smiled again and looked at the page. Mackenzie listened about the meeting of the Mad Hatter; Mackenzie laughed at how her mother interpreted the Hare and was sometimes scared by how the Mad Hatter acted. Alice wasn't even finished half a page when she looked and saw Mackenzie was deeply asleep. Alice smiled, she closed the book, kissed Mackenzie on the head, blew out the candle and left, closing the door slightly.

Mackenzie woke up to a knocking of over things; she didn't sit up but heard small voices. They were muttering and then she heard an opening of something and a ticking. Mackenzie waited, she heard a door open, she sat up and saw a white rabbit with a blue trench coat. Mackenzie gasped; the rabbit looked at her and ran off. Mackenzie sat up and ran after the rabbit; she opened her door, ran down the steps and opened the door. She saw the rabbit hop into the forest; Mackenzie grabbed her light purple robe and then followed.

The woods were a bit dark, Mackenzie tripped a few times but never seriously hurt herself, she saw the rabbit turn behind a tree. Mackenzie followed and the rabbit was gone, instead there was a hole. Mackenzie looked around and got on her knees, she bent down to look but couldn't see anything, she leaned forward. Suddenly there was a wind and Mackenzie fell into the hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonderland

Mackenzie flew past many things, a piano that played by itself, lamps with no candles, wicks or oil but still lit with a bright orange color. Mackenzie fell on a bed, she sat there and waited, just then a clock rang loudly, the bed fell forward and Mackenzie fell again. She continued to scream and then fell against something hard. Mackenzie opened her eyes and saw she was in a circular room, she saw six doors and a curtain.

Mackenzie looked confused, "So strange."

Mackenzie went to a table and saw a key, "This reminds me of Mother's story. And if I'm right…"

Mackenzie went to the curtain and saw a small door, she went to the table, picked up the key and bottle and walked to the small door, she drank the bottle and shrank to the size of the door but she was now wearing the small light lavender slip. Mackenzie put the key down and then went to the legs of the table; she opened a small glass case and picked up a cake. Mackenzie went back to the door, unlocked it and stepped through with the cake. After the door closed Mackenzie ate some cake and grew to the full side. She slipped on her dress and dropped the cake and her coat.

"I'm glad I brought my dress with me," said Mackenzie.

Mackenzie looked around the world of Wonderland, the sky was perfectly blue, the sun was out, there were rocking horses and so many different creatures flying around. Mackenzie started to walk through the plants, she then entered a cloud of smoke, Mackenzie coughed and waved her hand away to see a blue caterpillar.

"And who are you?" asked the blue caterpillar.

"I'm Mackenzie, sir," said Mackenzie politely, "Is this Wonderland?"  
"Yes and how did you get here?" asked the blue caterpillar as he exhaled smoke.

Mackenzie coughed from the smoke and blew it away, "Well I fell through a rabbit hole. I was wondering where I could get some information."

The blue caterpillar blew more smoke and it magically made an arrow pointed to the right, "To the Mad Hatter."

Mackenzie was always scared of the Mad Hatter, he seemed too crazy.

Mackenzie looked down the small path, "Is there another way?"

The blue caterpillar blew more smoke, "Not very."

Mackenzie sighed and continued walking, she saw beautiful pink and orange and blue belle flowers. Mackenzie then entered the forest, she saw a fork in the road, she saw and heard the Mad Hatter, the March Hair and a Dormouse. Mackenzie looked at them and was a little scared so she went down the other road, not knowing that it was a road to the Exile Lands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After what felt like an hour of walking Mackenzie stopped as she entered a swamp, there were odd three eyed toads with yellow tongues and large buzzing bugs. Mackenzie saw a cottage, there was a small window with a light, Mackenzie was about to leave when a short woman with long red hair with a bulbous head wore clothing that looked like a burlap sack came out chained to a tall man with black hair, an old eye patch and he wore rusted old armor. The woman and the man walked over and the woman smiled.

"Oh hello dear," said the woman, "I am the Red Queen. This is my Knave."

Mackenzie was confused, "I'm Mackenzie. Aren't queens supposed to be in castles?"  
The Red Queen frowned, "Yes but mine was stolen from the White Queen. She was jealous so she stole it." The Red Queen smirked evilly, "Maybe you could get back the crown for me."  
"I'm not a thief," said Mackenzie, "Maybe I could talk to her."

"That won't do, I promise I'll give you anything if you do this," said the Red Queen, "Its all for the goodness of things."

Mackenzie bit her lip, "Well if it is yours and it's for the goodness of things."

The Red Queen smiled, "Just take this, when you have the crown just throw it on the ground and you'll be back here before you know it."

Mackenzie nodded and went to leave, when Stayn elbowed the Red Queen and then she looked wide eyed as she remembered.

"Oh wait," said the Red Queen, Mackenzie looked at the Red Queen, "I also need you to get me a sword."

"A sword? Isn't that dangerous?" asked Mackenzie.

"Well only the true queen has the sword, its right beside the throne, you won't miss it," said the Red Queen.

Mackenzie nodded and left, she walked back down the road and was at the fork in the road again, she looked at the table and watched some more. The Mad Hatter was making hats, the March Hare was jumpy and threw cups and the Dormouse was practicing her sword play. When the March Hare threw a cup and the Mad Hatter ducked as if he knew it was coming Mackenzie giggled, everyone stopped, the Mad Hatter looked and saw Mackenzie. He saw her and walked over or more jumped. Mackenzie walked out of the forest and into the sun. The Mad Hatter stopped in front of Mackenzie and smiled.

"Hello," said the Mad Hatter, "I am the Mad Hatter, welcome to Wonderland."

Mackenzie curtsied like she was always taught, "I'm Mackenzie. I'm a little lost. It was the forest."

The Mad Hatter held out his hand, "Well don't you worry now; you're here to have tea."

Mackenzie held the Mad Hatter's hand and they walked to the table, Mackenzie sat beside the Mad Hatter's place that sat back down and continued making a white hat with feathers. Mackenzie watched as he finished in seconds, his hands were fluid and very fast.

"Who do you make hats for?" asked Mackenzie.  
"For everyone," said the Mad Hatter as he finished and he started on another one which was lavender.

"And who's hat is this?" asked Mackenzie as she picked it up.

"The White Queen, it's for her party," said the Mad Hatter, "You have definitely have to come. It will be wonderful."

Mackenzie put down the hat, "Do you make hats for the Red Queen?"

Everything stopped, the Mad Hatter stopped sewing, the Dormouse dropped her sword with a clutter and the March Hare started fidgeting and put his head in a teapot. Mackenzie looked at everyone and back at the Mad Hatter.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Mackenzie.

The Mad Hatter looked at her and leaned towards her until she was arched backwards in an uncomfortable manner, his eyes changed to orange, "The Red Queen is the only bad thing in the entire Wonderland AND…"

The Dormouse yelled out, "Hatter!"

The Mad Hatter's eyes changed back to green, he sat down and continued to work, "I apologize, the Red Queen is in exile and the speak of her is unmentionable."

The Mad Hatter finished the hat, it was a bonnet and child like small, the Mad Hatter handed it to Mackenzie, "Here you go."

Mackenzie smiled, she then thought of what to do with the Red Queen, she didn't want to help now but the Red Queen's knave really did scare her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After three teapots of delicious tea it was time for the party, the Mad Hatter brought with him the White Queen's hat, the Dormouse was in his pocket and the March Hare also came but had the teapot stuck on his head. Mackenzie put her bonnet on, she looked at the March Hare, she grabbed the teapot and pulled it off.

"T-thank you," said the March Hare.

Mackenzie put the teapot down, the Mad Hatter took Mackenzie's hand and they started to walk through the forest. The walk was wonderful, the Mad Hatter talked about the history of Wonderland and how the White Queen was so nice. Mackenzie just listened and nodded and smiled and giggled during the funny parts. After a while they exited the forest and entered a large chessboard like area.

As they walked across Mackenzie said, "Is this a chessboard?"

The Mad Hatter nodded, "Yes, it's also where the great Hero fought valiantly against the great evil beast. And she won! That was when the queen was banished."

"And who is this great Hero?" Asked Mackenzie, "And where is she?"

"Well she decided to leave, it was very sad," said the Mad Hatter, "We all miss her."

They entered the great white castle of the White Queen, it was beautiful and very bright, ahead of them the White Queen and her followers were there. The White Queen walked towards them and held out her hand to the Mad Hatter. Mackenzie bowed, like she was always taught and realized the crown was on the Queen's head.

"Hello, I am the White Queen," said the White Queen.

Mackenzie smiled, "I'm Mackenzie, your majesty."

"Well lets start the party," said the Mad Hatter, "Mackenzie would you like to play a game?"

Mackenzie nodded, the Mad Hatter took Mackenzie's hand and made a circle and they started to play catch. Mackenzie continued to think about the Red Queen, she decided to look at the crown but not steal it.

Mackenzie passed the ball to a servant and said, "I'll be back in a moment. I…have to go to the little girl's room."

Mackenzie passed the White Queen and went inside, she entered the throne room and saw the crown wasn't there since it was on her head, she did see a silver beautiful sword. Mackenzie walked over to it and went to touch it when a black hand went over her mouth and grabbed her. Mackenzie tried to scream but she couldn't behind the glove, Mackenzie looked and saw it was Stayn, Stayn grabbed the sword and jumped through the window. He fell down a few feet and landed on a horse, he sheathed the sword and rode off. Mackenzie bit his finger and elbowed him and tried to get off but he held onto her and made her stay. Mackenzie left her bonnet and they rode off towards the Red Queen's Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mackenzie stopped struggling with Stayn, he dragged her inside the dusty kingdom, the only light was the large window behind the Red Queen. The Red Queen smiled and held out her hand, Stayn took out the silver sword and handed it to the Red Queen.

"Thank you Stayn," said the Red Queen, "And thank you Mackenzie."  
"You lied to me! The White Queen isn't the one who stole your crown, its hers," said Mackenzie.

The Red Queen took out a crystal ball, "You think the Mad Hatter and the White Queen care for you? See here and you will see that if you went back you would be punished."

Mackenzie walked up slowly and looked into the glass ball. She saw the party was over, the Mad Hatter, the White Queen and the Dormouse was there. The Mad Hatter continued to walk back and forth, his eyes were orange and it looked like he was containing his rage until he finally blew his top and started to yell.

"I can't believe it! I…we all trusted her! I knew she was with the Red Queen, she asked too many questions and brought the Red Queen up twice!" yelled the Mad Hatter.

The Dormouse swung her sword, "I'll cut her if I ever see her again."

The White Queen looked stern, "If she ever comes back again I will do something I would never do. Off with her head."

Mackenzie had a tear fall down her face; she didn't know what was real, what a lie was and who was good or bad. The Red Queen put her hand on Mackenzie's cheek.

"Don't worry, you can stay with use, I could always use a daughter," said the Red Queen, "Stayn bring Mackenzie to her room, make sure she's well taken care of."

Stayn took Mackenzie's wrist and brought her to the tallest tower; he pushed her inside and slammed the iron door. The room was barren, the walls and floor was beige, it had an old broken desk and a window that showed everything. Mackenzie wiped her tears; she went to the window and saw the kingdom and the world that was now locked away from her.


End file.
